Doce Años Atras
by Buffy Ane Summers
Summary: Todos sabemos que Sirius Black paso 12 años encerrado en Azkaban, pero aluna vez se han preguntado que paso ahi? --Terminado--
1. El principio del fin

Todos sabemos que Sirius Black estuvo en Azkaban trece años, a pesar de su corta edad no perdió la cabeza a causa de los dementores por su habilidad para transformarse en un gran perro negro, pero ¿qué pasó por su cabeza en esos momentos?  
  
El principio del fin  
  
Una gran explosión segadora estallo frente a él, cuando sus ojos se recuperaron, allí, donde había estado Peter Petigrew, quien tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas antes le había revelado el paradero de los Potter a Lord Voldemort, el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, quien había asesinado a sus mejores amigos, James y Lily, y había dejado a su ahijado, Harry, huérfano, y en su mente solo se produjo una palabra...."VENGANZA"  
  
Hasta esos momentos no había podido pensar con claridad, todas sus fuerzas estaban enfocadas en vengar la muerte de sus dos amigos y no se había parado a pensar en nada más.  
  
Cuando sus ojos se recuperaron del gran centelleo, allí, donde había estado aquella rata inmunda, solamente había un trozo de su dedo, sin saber qué hacía dio un paso hacia atrás y cuando volvió su cara vio una decena de cadáveres de muggles en la calle, en ese instante diez pequeños estallidos sonaron a su alrededor, y diez aurores aparecieron tras él, aquello le provoco una incontrolable risa, aquel sonido salía de su garganta estridentemente, sus piernas no le respondieron y calló hincado con las manos en el suelo mientras emitía sonoras carcajadas, aquellas risas ocupaban todas sus fuerzas, mientras los aurores corrían hacia él para atraparle, este calló de espalda sosteniéndose el estomago con las manos.  
  
Ocho pares de manos lo apresaron mientras dos personas lo apuntaban directamente al pecho, cuando lo lograron inmovilizar por completo, dos personas lo sostenían de los brazos en direcciones opuestas, otra lo mantenía hincado sujetándolo por el cuello y le incrustaba la varita en el mentón y otras dos lo sostenían por los hombros amenazándole con sus varitas en su cabeza, y sospechaba que el resto estaba a sus espaldas también apuntándolo con sus varitas..., su energía se había agotado, no había dormido ni comido nada en los últimos dos días y el ataque de risa hizo que perdiera muchísima energía, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban...  
  
-Señor...- se escuchó temblorosamente la voz de un joven- tenemos a Black... -Están seguros?- le interrumpió una voz ya corrupta por los años. -S..S..Sí señor- dijo el muchacho aun nervioso- S..si qui..qui..quiere s..se acerca a..a..a. v..ve..rificar us..us..ted mismo..  
  
"Tanto miedo doy ahora"  
  
-No hará falta..-le respondió el viejo- les costó mucho atraparlo? -No señor, para nada- respondió una voz femenina- al contrario, lo único que hizo fue...fue... -Niña dilo rápido que no tengo todo el día- dijo el hombre ya acabando con su paciencia. -So..so..solo se rió..-respondió aquella chica adoptando el mismo tono del muchacho anterior. -Bueno, en realidad no tendrá de mucho que reírse a donde va a ir, ya tenemos testigos suficientes tómenle el testimonio y bórrenles la memoria, y en cuanto a Black, llévenselo a Azkaban, estoy seguro de que allí no tendrá de nada de que reírse...  
  
Pero se equivoco, cuando el viejo pronunció este veredicto, el joven de tan solo dieciocho años olvidó que no había comido en dos días, olvidó que no había dormido desde asía dos noches, que acababan de asesinar a sus dos amigos más queridos, que su ahijado tendría que quedarse con sus tío muggles y que él iría al lugar más horrible del mundo mágico, al olvidar todo esto no le quedó más que reír, reír como nunca lo había hecho, tan solo reír... 


	2. Amnesia

2. Amnesia  
  
¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago aquí?, siento algo en la espalda, es el suelo, estoy tirado en el piso, tengo frío, mucho frío y un tambor suena, suena muy cerca ¿por qué su ritmo es tan acelerado?, está muy cerca, lo escucho con claridad, me tranquiliza ese sonido, es tan pacífico, ahora el sonido es más lento, reconfortante, vuelvo a tener frío, no entiendo este frío incontrolable, el tambor va rápido de nuevo, muy rápido, con un dolor punzante en el pecho, intenté llevar mi brazo al pecho, no puedo, estoy muy débil, el frío me provoca un dolor intenso en el pecho, siento que unas vibraciones salen de mi garganta, pronto, escucho un grito ensordecedor, era yo, me dolía aquel frío, me dolía mucho, me eché hacia atrás con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, pero pronto mi cabeza pegó con una pared, o algo parecido, un dolor muy agudo se propaga por todo mi cráneo, como agujas, noto que algo brota desde donde se origina el dolor, algo tibio resbala por mi cráneo hasta mi cuello, pero el frío ¿de donde viene?, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que abrir mis ojos, algo se aproxima hacia mí, tengo que hacerlo, por fin lo logré...  
  
Una figura encapuchada se acercaba hacia mí, unas manos viscosas se asomaban por sus mangas, se me acercaba lentamente, estaba muy cerca ya, el frío me estaba asfixiando, me era muy difícil respirar, volví mi cara hacia un lado y logré divisar un agujero por donde mi atacante jamás podría pasar, y esperaba que yo sí, así que cuando pude acumular las fuerzas necesarias para desplazarme hasta allí, entré en el hoyo con facilidad y, para mi satisfacción, mi atacante no intentó seguirme, en ese momento una palabra se escribió claramente en mi mente..."Dementores"  
  
Pero...¿qué era aquello a que yo llamaba dementores? Y aun más importante ¿QUIÉN ERA YO MISMO?, no lo lograba recordar, estaba entrando en pánico, respiraba muy aprisa y volví a escuchar aquel sonido de tambor, era mi corazón y latía con tanta rapidez que pensaba que me podría romper el pecho...  
  
"Me estoy volviendo loco, cálmate, tranquilo, tu puedes dominar la situación, intenta recordar. De qué te recuerdas..., de nada.., bueno..piensa, piensa... Veamos palabras...recuerda...Dementores...,eh, Black, negro en ingles, eso recuerdo esa palabra, de acuerdo tengo dementores y black.. TRANQUILIZATE!!!, de acuerdo recuerdo un as de luz, bien ya lograste recordar algo concreto,..Traidor..veamos, tengo Dementores, black, una luz fea y traidor y ¿qué podemos concretar con eso..veamos.. ¿¡Había un dementor negro que brillaba mucho y era un traidor!?, no seas imbesil!!!, veamos.."  
  
Se miró las blancas manos ahora sucias por el polvo del piso, "esto no me dice nada", seguí revisando mi vestimenta, llevaba una túnica negra, me llevé las manos a la nuca y sintió un líquido espeso ya secándose, era sangre.  
  
"Mal Sirius, mal...Sirius.., ese debe de ser mi nombre..., de acuerdo ya tengo grandes avances, ya sé cómo me lamo, ahora solo necesito recordar el resto de mi vida y saber donde diablos estoy!!!  
  
Pero lejos de ponerse a averiguar todo aquello sobre lo que había pasado antes de esa noche, sucumbió ante la fuerza de su cansancio y, sin darse cuenta, quedó profundamente dormido...  
  
Entró agitadamente en una casa en medio de la ciudad, todo estaba perfecto, sin señales de lucha, como siempre había estado  
  
"Bueno, tal vez no tuvieron que luchar, todos sabemos que Petter nunca fue bueno en combate"  
  
Revisó por completo todas las estancias, no había señal de vida ni lucha, todo estada en perfecto orden.  
  
"Tengo que avisarles a Jemes y a Lily"  
  
Salió corriendo de la casa, sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí, de un salto cogió su motocicleta voladora y se fue a toda prisa, aterrizó frente a una casa de dos plantas, en estado deplorable, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada, no le gustaba nada el estado de la casa ya que siempre estaba impecable, estaba sin seguro, esto hizo que se abrumara más, cuando la abrió con un golpe de par en par sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría encima.  
  
"No puede ser"  
  
No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, James, su amigo, no, su amigo no, el era más, su hermano, estaba allí tendido sobre el piso de su propia casa, tendido allí inmóvil, sí, tendido allí, muerto.  
  
"No puede ser"  
  
-James- susurró mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su amigo inerte, ni siquiera sus pasos se escuchaban.  
  
-James- volvió a susurrar, esta vez como implorando una respuesta.  
  
Vio sus ojos, ya con el destello de la muerte sobre ellos, pero aun reflejaban una extraña decisión, que tenía un extraño brillo que bailaba entre el del miedo y el de la furia, al contemplar sus ojos, ahora fríos, sintió que su mandíbula temblaba, y una lágrima caía sobre su amigo.  
  
"No puede ser, no puede ser, no puedes estar muerto, es mi culpa, es toda mía, lo siento, lo siento mucho, perdóname, por favor, es mi culpa, PERDÓNAME!!!  
  
Estaba llorando como un niño pequeño, no lo podía evitar, era su mejor amigo, su hermano, sus lágrimas empapaban su cara y le nublaban la vista, pronto sus piernas le dejaron de responder y calló de rodillas con las manos sobre el piso, justo a la par de aquel hombre de cabello negro alborotado y finas facciones que yacía postrado en el suelo de madera de su propio recibidor.  
  
James perdóname, lo siento mucho – dijo mientras estiraba la mano, un poco recuperado ya, y le cerraba los ojos a su compañero, dándole una expresión de paz a su blanco rostro, no pudo tolerar más aquella cara, el dolor era demasiado intenso para seguir en la misma estancia, no podía, volvió su cara hacia el un lado, el dolor lo estaba inundando completamente, iba a estallar a llorar de nuevo, y sabía que no iba a poder contenerlo mucho más tiempo, y, de pronto, vio unas gafas redondas de montura fina tiradas a su lado, cuantas veces había visto aquellos anteojos, ya eran viejos, la primera vez que los había visto tenía once años y era su primer día en Hogwarts, y el de James también...  
  
-Lo siento tanto amigo.  
  
Siempre se habían llevado bien, en sexto año había vivido con el en casa de los Potter, después fue a vivir solo, pero el ya era su hermano.  
  
Le puso las gafas que siempre había traído con sigo y le cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, con un gran dolor sobre si, se levantó de un salto al escuchar a su ahijado, Harry, llorar fuertemente, no se había acordado de él, ni de Lily.., Lily, ella no estaría...., ya estaba decidido a subir cuando se escucharon pasos provenientes del piso superior, Harry ya se había calmado, alguien debería de tenerlo en brazos en ese momento, podía ser Lily, pero también podría ser un mortífago, o el mismo Voldemort, decidió arriesgarse, aunque aun albergaba la posibilidad de que Lily siguiera con vida y que estuviera apunto de salir de su casa para resguardarse en un lugar seguro, sintió que estaba llorando de nuevo.  
  
"Vamos Sirius, contrólate"  
  
Cuando estuvo frente a la escalera apareció una figura como del doble de alto de un hombre normal que llevaba en brazos a Harry, está figura lo observó lastimeramente.  
  
-Hagrid – dijo con un hilo de voz guardando su varita y viendo hacia otro lugar, tratando de que Hagrid no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. -Sirius ¿estas b.. -Y Lily?- le interrumpió este. -Lo siento mucho Sirius, cuando llegué ya.., yo...solo.. -Dámelo- le volvió a interrumpir Sirius, miró a Harry que estaba dormido en brazos de Hagrid, y luego a este último a los ojos, ya no le importaba que se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, ni que pareciera desesperado, solo quería tener a su ahijado en brazos, con él, al hijo de su mejor amigo, a la única familia que ahora le quedaba... -¿Qué? -Dame a Harry, soy su padrino, lo más lógico es que venga con migo, por favor Hagrid - Lo siento mucho Sirius, son órdenes directas de Dumbledore, no puedo...  
  
Sirius ya tenía la mano en la varita, quería a su ahijado y lo quería ahora, estaba más solo que nunca, más solo aun que cuando vivía en casa de sus padres, ya estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando...  
  
"Sirius contrólate, el no tiene nada que ver con tu dolor, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con esto, y si Dumbledore le dio la orden debe de ser lo mejor, véngate del real causante de esto y luego veremos..."  
  
Soltó la varita y se echó hacia atrás el cabello, aunque en realidad no le estorbaba, y se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso y había vuelto a llorar, el dolor se había apoderado de él de nuevo, Lily y James estaban muertos, Harry no estaría con él y en ese momento no podía confiar en nadie.  
  
-Tranquilízate, Sirius, tranquilízate- dijo Hagrid, que ya había bajado las escaleras, dándole palmadas en la espalda que, lejos de aliviar el dolor de su alma, le estaba causando un grán dolor externo. -¿Dónde lo llevaras? -A casa de sus tíos muggles -Asegúrate de que no lo pase nada en el camino. -Descuida, yo.. -Llévate mi moto- el dolor se estaba apoderando cada vez más de él, iba a llorar de nuevo, no, ya no era dolor lo que le embargaba, lo que ahora le llenaba era la ira, cólera, se tenía que vengar... -Que?! -Ya te dije, llévate mi motocicleta, yo ya no la necesito... -Sirius.. -Hazme caso -Estas se.. -Que sí Hagrid, que sí -A donde vas? -Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y después iré a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
Dicho esto Sirius salió decididamente de la casa, embargado de furia y decidido a vengar la vida de su amigo y su esposa, de el hecho que dejara a su ahijado huérfano y, como premio extra, limpiar su nombre..  
  
"Espera, Petter, solo espera rata inmunda..." 


	3. Una sentencia de muerte en vida

Hola!!!, espero que les hayan gustado los dos capítulos anteriores, y aquí está el tercero...  
  
PERO ANTES...  
  
Hay un signo que las (os) puede confundir y estos son las comillas ( "" ) las estoy utilizando para los pensamientos y recuerdos de Sirius, bueno y también algunas"visiones" que le dan una que otra vez...  
  
Ya sin más preámbulos aquí esta el tercer capítulo:  
  
3. Una sentencia de muerte en vida  
  
-BLACK!!!, SIRIUS BLACK!!!  
  
Desperté sobresaltado, tenía frío de nuevo, pero esta vez no había ningún dementor cerca, seguía en el agujero donde me había metido desde el día anterior.  
  
-SIRIUS BLACK!!!- gritaba un hombre desde afuera.  
  
"Tengo que salir, vamos Sirius concéntrate, tienes que reunir fuerzas para levantarte"  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos empecé a moverme hacia la salida, me arrastré hacia fuera, cuando al fin salí por el agujero las pocas energías que había acumulado durante el agitado sueño ya habían casi desaparecido, tuve que luchar conmigo mismo para poder ponerme en pie, ayudado de la pared que me había salvado del dementor la noche anterior, cuando estuve completamente erguido logré contemplar todo el panorama completo...  
  
Frente a mí, como a quince metros, estaba un mago bajito y corpulento, con un pergamino en la mano, tras él habían cinco magos más, todos con varita en mano, llevaban, todos, una capa blanca sobre las túnicas del mismo color, sus caras iban cubiertas por un gorro que sobresalía del cuello de la toga, lo único que se les notaba de los rostros eran sus labios, ninguno de ellos tenía rasgos particulares, aquello me dio una repulsión inimaginable, me asqueaban su poca identidad, como si fueran solamente una masa de algo...  
  
-Es usted Sirius Lee Black- dijo el hombrecito del pergamino, con cierta cara de asco al verme.  
  
-¿Usted qué cree? – dije conteniendo la risa que, de nuevo, me brotaba inexplicablemente.  
  
Uno de los aurores que estaban tras el pequeño hombre levantó un poco la vista, era una chica, le cayeron unos mechones de cabello negro lacio y me hizo divisar instantáneamente sus labios rojos que contrastaban con su cabello oscuro y con una piel mas blanca que lo común, me encontré mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella también me miraba, y no con aquella repulsión con la que me miraban todos los demás, o como me debían estar mirando, pues no podía verles los rostros al resto, pero con el del frente me bastaba con imaginármelos a ellos, su mirada en cambio, era cálida, amistosa, yo ya no la miraba, yo la contemplaba...  
  
-Señor Black- dijo el "enanito", sacándome del ensimismamiento- le leeré el veredicto del jurado...  
  
Para:  
El Señor Sirius Lee Black  
De:  
Ministerio de Magia  
y  
Orden de Merlín Primera Clase  
  
Señor Sirius Black, se le acusa del asesinato del Señor Petter Tomas Petigrew, de doce muggles, de violar el estatuto del secreto por utilizar un hechizo masivo en una calle muggle transitada, una presunta fidelidad a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y de una presunta traición a los Potter con el  
Seños Tenebroso que ocasiono su muerte, de todos estos crímenes, se le  
encuentra.. Culpable, y se le condena a llevar cadena perpetua en la prisión mágica de  
Azkaban, cualquier violación a esta pena será castigada con el beso del  
dementor.  
  
"Fantástico"  
  
-Habiendo finalizado la labor de dictarle el veredicto del jurado nos corresponde a nosotros marcharnos – dijo el pequeño personaje y con un "bum" desaparecieron todos.  
  
En ese instante me dio tiempo de inspeccionar mi nuevo entorno, lo que en un principio había sido una gran cárcel de muros y barrotes, ahora se había deteriorado a tal punto de que sólo quedaban escombros y agujeros, no había señal de casi ningún reo y los dementores podían andar, como guardias que eran, por donde se les antojara, el cielo estaba un poco nublado y amenazaba con una tormenta y el frío era tremendo, un Dementor se me estaba acercando, traía algo entre las manos, volvía a tener aquel doloroso frío, y aquella punzada en el pecho, sentía que me estaba ahogando, caí al piso, apunto de desmayarme, de nuevo , vi el agujero que me había servido de escondite, con una de mis manos me agarré de uno de los lados del hueco y con la otra intentaba arrastrarme hacia allí, logré entrar a tiempo, el ser se detuvo en el agujero...  
  
"Sonaban muchas voces, abrí los ojos, estaba en una fiesta, una fiesta en la casa de mis padres, estaban muchos magos que había conocido en mi infancia, muchos magos de "sangre pura", como ellos se autonombraban, estaba sentado en un asiento en alguna parte de la sala, voltee, está Bellaxtris hablando con Narcisa, más a la derecha veo a Andrómeda sentada e una silla apartada de todos, con los ojos clavados en sus pies, con aspecto de estar muy aburrida, me iba a levantar para hablar con ella, con ella era con la única persona que podía hablar de lo que realmente pensaba, de lo poco importante que era para mí casarme, la sangre o la familia, me estaba levantando y encaminándome hacia ella cuando...  
  
- Sirius, Sirius, ven para acá, tengo que presentarte a alguien – gritaba mi madre mientras me tomaba del brazo y me hacía arrastrado hacia otra estancia – mira, ella es Aliza – dijo señalando a una chica de ojos grises y cabello rubio.  
  
-Aliza Refor – dijo esta estirando la mano – de los Refor de Venecia.  
  
Los Refor de Venecia era una familia hermana de los Delancur de Francia, y las dos familias tenía descendencia de Veela, y a las mujeres se les notaba más esto, la mayoría de las familias de magos casados con magos hijos de magos estaban entrelazadas por matrimonio, y la mayoría tenía entre sus venas sangre de algún animal mágico, a nosotros, los Black ingleses, nos correspondía la sangre de hipogrifo, de hecho sabía cuales eran todas las familias de "sangre limpia" y sus lasos con las otras familias y animales mágicos, además de las historias de todas y cada una de ellas, prácticamente esta era la única información que mi madre se había empeñado en enseñarnos a mi hermano y a mí, "para que no nos estafaran" según decía esta.  
  
Pero el gesto de Aliza al nombrar a su ascendencia antes que todo me disgustó tanto que lo único que pude hacer fue reírme en su cara y decir en voz baja..  
  
-Y qué?, de hecho no me importa nada referente a ti ni a tu maldita familia.  
  
Ella se puso roja de furia y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, acababa de cometer un grave error, lo sabía, y estaba dispuesto a pagar por ello.  
  
-Sirius Lee Black, acabas de manchar por primera y última vez la el nombre de la gran familia Black – mi madre me susurraba al oído mientras me apretaba el hombro causándome un agudo dolor mientras me obligaba a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación- No se que te a pasado últimamente Sirius, espero que este año en Slytherin te reformen de una vez por todas, qué te has creído, si vuelves a hablarle así a alguien de alguna familia importante bajo mi techo o en mi presencia – abrió la puerta de mi alcoba y me empujó tan fuerte que la crucé toda la habitación y caí en la cama por aquel impulso..."  
  
"La casa de Pettigrew vacía, la casa de los Potter en ruinas, la puerta abierta, James tirado en el suelo, muerto..."  
  
Desperté sobresaltado y pegué mi cabeza contra la parte superior del agujero de entrada y un gran dolor se propagó por todo mi cráneo y cara, mientras hilos de sangre salían del punto de colisión y gotas de lluvia caían sobre mí, miré, sin moverme, la salida y vi dos dementores postrados a cada lado del hoyo...  
  
"La casa de Pettigrew vacía, la casa de los Potter en ruinas, la puerta abierta, James tirado en el suelo, muerto..."  
  
Estas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza y me causaron un dolor de cabeza agudísimo al que se le sumaba el golpe que acababa de recibir en la frente.  
  
-James – susurré y me di cuenta de que volvía a llorar y las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre, me volví lentamente hasta quedar bocabajo, volvía a llorar como un bebe, y me cubría la cara, escondiéndome de no sé quien.  
  
Cuando alcé la mirada vi un paquete verde depositado a la entrada, lo tomé con dificultad entre mis sollozos, lo tomé con una mano, lo arrastré hacia mí y luego, concentrando todas mis fuerzas, me senté apoyado en la pared, lo abrí, era comida, no podía comerla, no podía llevármela a la boca, me daba repulsión aquella comida...  
  
"James muerto y yo aquí tan campante, CON COMIDA!!!"  
  
Lloraba de nuevo, aun no podía probar bocado, de pronto, todo volvió a pasar por mi mente, las imágenes claras de lo que había pasado hace dos noches, con tanta claridad...  
  
"- Lily!!, coge a Harry, Lily rápido!!!, recoge a Harry y vete de aquí, es él, ya viene – decía un hombre de cabello negro alborotado haciendo que una mujer pelirroja, su esposa, subiera las escaleras.  
  
- Pero James, tu que..- balbuceaba esta sujetando de la mano a aquel hombre de gafas de montura delgada.  
  
-Yo.., no te preocupes por mí, ve por Harry y vete- le interrumpió este.  
  
- James, júrame..  
  
-No.., Lily, ve por Harry..  
  
-No sin ti...  
  
-Yo les daré tiempo de que escapen...  
  
-Pero..  
  
La oración de la chica se vio interrumpida por que un repentino beso de su marido, los dos lloraban desesperadamente, James la separo de sí tan repentinamente como la había acercado, un bebe empezaba a llorar a todo pulmón en la planta superior...  
  
-Ve por Harry...  
  
-James..  
  
-Tu ve, yo estaré bien, lo importante es que ustedes dos sigan bien, sube, coge a Harry y vallan a la casa de Sirius o Remus, todo estará bien- decía el hombre rápidamente, empujando suavemente a la mujer hacia la escalera, esta estaba pálida y hacía movimientos afirmativos, que parecían más movimientos involuntarios que afirmativos, James la besó una última vez – Vete ya – le susurró.  
  
Aquella masa de pelo rojo desapareció por las escaleras y pronto el niño dejó de llorar, llegó un pequeño sonidito casi imperceptible de la puerta de entrada, justo al frente de James, este llevó la mano a la parte baja de su espalda, desenvaino su varita, pero apenas se abrió la puerta un as de luz roja cruzó la sala dándole de lleno en el pecho..., una varita calló en la sala, el cuerpo de un hombre perdía el equilibrio, caía en el suelo de madera, su cabeza rebotaba contra el piso, unos lentes salían volando hacia un lado y... una risa,..una risa fría y maliciosa resonando por toda la habitación, y el llanto de un bebe... 


	4. Venganza

4. Venganza  
  
-¡¡NOOO..!! – gritaba alguien, era yo mismo, mi propio grito me sacó del sueño – James – susurré –Lily...  
  
"-Es tú culpa – la figura de un hombre delgado y blanco, con el alborotado cabello color azabache y anteojos de montura fina me miraba con sus ojos café desde el otro lado de la "celda" – Es tu culpa Sirius...  
  
-James..- decía quebrada la voz de una mujer tras él, James, su cabello color fuego y sus ojos verdes iluminaban el lugar- James...- estaba llorando.  
  
-Lily...James.., yo, yo..- yo estaba llorando, no podía formular ninguna oración, ellos estaban allí, culpándome por todo...  
  
James cogió a Lily por la cintura y la acercó a él, como para consolarla, pero den pronto se apartó bruscamente...  
  
- ES TU CULPA BLACK!!!, CONFIAMOS EN TI!!! ¡¡NOS TRAICIONASTE!!!!  
  
-¡¡JAMES!!!  
  
-Lily, tu sabes que fue su culpa, él nos mintió...  
  
-James.. yo..- aun no podía formular más de dos palabras  
  
-Tu qué Sirius, tu qué? – respondió abruptamente este.  
  
-Yo, lo siento, James, Lily, lo siento tanto – mi voz estaba quebrada por el llanto – lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa, perdón...  
  
-No Sirius – intervino Lily, ya casi recuperada – no te perdones, no fue tu culpa, James, no deberías desquitarte con el pobre...  
  
-Tienes razón Lily, lo siento Padfood, perdóname, yo sé que no fue realmente tu culpa...  
  
- Si lo fue, fue mi culpa, ustedes murieron a causa mía – le interrumpí.  
  
- No Sirius no fue tu culpa, tú solo pensaste que eso sería lo mejor – me contradijeron aquellos ojos verdes.  
  
- SÍ FUE MI CULPA, NO INTENTES DEFENDERME, YO FUI QUIEN LES DIJO QUE ÚTILIZARAN A ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR EN VEZ DE A MÍ, SI POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA ME HUBIERA CERRADO MI GRAN BOCOTA USTEDES SEGURÍAN VIVOS, CON HARRY!!! – estallé yo, James tenía todo la razón al haberme estado diciendo lo que me dijo.  
  
- Vamos Padfood, no seas tan obstinado.  
  
-Harry, DONDE ESTÁ HARRY SIRIUS!?!- dijo desesperadamente Lily-dónde está?, no puedo creer que no me haya acordado de él, no puede ser que no...  
  
- Harry, ¿dónde está Harry Sirius?, dime que está bien – dijo alterado al escuchar a su esposa.  
  
-Tranquilo James, él está bien, no le pasó nada, tranquilízate, está en casa de sus tíos muggles.  
  
-Estas seguro...  
  
- Cariño, tenemos que irnos ya, Harry está bien...  
  
- De acuerdo Lily, vamos...  
  
Un dolor agudo se apoderó de mi cabeza, proferí un grito de dolor y sentí que me volvería a desmayar, cuando recuperé por completo mi antiguo estado sólo vi a James dándome la espalda con aspecto sombrío...  
  
- Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?  
  
- Prongs yo...  
  
- Vénganos, Padfood, venga a Lily... Y aquel gran dolor se apoderó de mí, tan rápidamente que creí por unos segundos que mi cabeza iba a estallar, de pronto regresó aquel frío intenso, no podía respirar, el frío me helaba la sangre y cada, sonó otro grito, pero esta vez no provenía de mí, era una voz femenina y llegaba de fura del agujero donde me encontraba....   
REVEWS  
  
Contestando revews:  
  
-Serendiply789:  
Como veo que ya has visto hasta este capítulo, pues sí hay muchos flash back, de hecho casi todo el fanfic está constituido por esto ya que los dementores le hacen recordar todos sus malos momentos, pero estos le afectaron por cierto tiempo su mente.  
  
A estas personas se les agradece los revews a:  
  
Faithy Malfoy Gabriela Black Serendiply-789 Phoenix-gise 


	5. Black vrs Black

5. Black vrs. Black  
  
El grito seso y ví por un momento una luz que me segó, después, oscuridad...  
  
- Despierta- decía la voz de un joven, abrí los ojos, frente a mí, en cuclillas, habían un joven – ya era hora, llevo como media hora aquí.  
  
Se levantó, y alejó un poco mientras sacudía una capa, que creo que era suya, era un joven entre los diecinueve y veintidós años, era bastante apuesto, y tenía un porte muy elegante, señorial, era delgado, de hecho, tenía el tórax muy bien formado y sus brazos tenían músculos sobresalientes pero conservaban una estructura fina, elegante, tenía el cabello, color negro azulado, un poco más que diez centímetros después de los hombros, y lo llevaba amarrado con una fina cinta de seda negra, se dio la vuelta mientras se colocaba la capa sobre los hombros, lo vi a la cara, ERA COMO VERME A UN ESPEJO!!!, las facciones finas, la blanca piel, los labios finos, los ojos celestes...  
  
-NO, no me compares contigo- dijo este tajantemente viendo mi expresión – es que MIRATE!!!, das lástima.  
  
-Tu no estas aquí, no, esto es obra de los dementores – dije meditabundo y clavando la mirada en el piso – maldita sea ya me estoy volviendo loco!!!  
  
-Puede ser...  
  
-Tu cállate, no existes...  
  
-Muy probablemente.., oye tienes comida...  
  
-TU NO PUEDES COMER, ERES OBRA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN!!  
  
-So terco  
  
-MIRA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON ESTAR ENCERRADO EN AZKABAN Y SIN PODER VENGAR LA MUERTE DE MI MEJOR AMIGO- dije y sin darme cuenta ya estaba de pie mirándolo desafiantemente a los ojos- PARA ESTAR HABLANDO CON MÍ MISMO!!  
  
-Aaahh..!!!, pero no es mi culpa que estemos aquí, es tuya, tu fuiste al que no le dio la cabeza para ser una persona bien y quedarte tranquilito del lado de los sangre pura- dijo en tono de reproche.  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
-Lo que escuchaste, hubieras hecho lo que toda tu familia, llevabas las de ganar....  
  
-Voldemort fue derrocado por un niño que no tenía siquiera un año y además quién eres ¿¡Mi Madre?!...  
  
-¿¡Con este cuerpo?!..., no lo creo...  
  
-Es mí cuerpo..!!!  
  
-Si pero por lo menos yo lo mantengo, QUE OLOR!!!, hace cuanto no te bañas... ¿¡seis meses?!, hueles a rata muerta!!!  
  
-Ya cállate!!!  
  
-De todos modos, quién te metió a ti con esa familia de traidores a la sangre como los Potter, tenías todo lo que quisieras pero NOO!!!..; el señorito con lo mimado que era jamás le iba a hacer caso a sus padres que sí eran magos con pies sobre la tierra ...  
  
-NO HABLES MAL DE LOS POTTER!!!  
  
-QUE NO HABLE MAL!!!, SON UNOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE!!!  
  
-CALLATE!!!  
  
-MIRA DONDE FUE A PARAR!!!CASANDOSE CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA!!!  
  
Solo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando pegué de espaldas contra la pared y me di cuenta de que mi labio estaba sangrando, alcé la vista y lo volví a ver allí, y mi rabia volvió a salir, tenía de consuelo que le había podido propinar un buen golpe al lado izquierdo de la cara, al que el pobre diablo estaba todavía palpando...  
  
-NO TE VUELVAS A REFERIR A JAMEA O A LILY CON ESOS TERMINOS ENTENDISTE!!!  
  
-Idiota y además animal!!!- dijo este ser ya bajando la mano – bueno, de todos modos no vine aquí por eso...  
  
-TU NO VINISTES AQUÍ POR NADA, YO TE TRAJE, MEJOR DICHO LOS DEMENTORES...  
  
-Si, si, ponme ya atención...  
  
-NO ME CALLES...  
  
-¿Por qué estas aquí?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Por que eres un imbesil!!  
  
-¡¿Que soy que!?  
  
-Un idiota ¿¡Cómo pudiste estallar así en esa reunión?!  
  
- POR QUE NO LO SOPORTABA MÁS, ME IBA A VOLVER LOCO SI SEGUÍA CALLÁNDOLO- estaba gritando de nuevo, y no me importó que estuviera teniendo una riña con un espejismo, después de todo él me había pegado en la cara, tal vez me pudiera comprender – TU NO LO ENTIENDES, MI FAMILIA NO COMPRENDÍA NADA DE LO QUE YO PENSABA, ME ESTABAN OBLIGANDO A EXPLOTAR!!!  
  
- NO TE OBLIGABAN A NADA!!!  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ME ESTABAN EXTORSIONANDO!!!  
  
-NO!!!, solo te enseñaban lo que era mejor para ti, es más, si les hubieras hecho caso tus "amiguitos estarían vivos aun- dijo tranquilamente, aunque acentuando, con un poco de ponzoña, la última frase.  
  
-A qué te refieres – dije yo titubeante, a qué se referiría, ¿estaría solo inventándolo para que le diera la razón? – estas diciendo incoherencias.  
  
Mi tono de inseguridad era estaba muy marcado en mi voz cuando dije esto último y el profirió una risita de burla y miraba hacia el piso recostado en la pared con la cabeza gacha ligeramente hacia un lado y, aun riendo, jugueteaba con unos guantes blancos, SE ESTABA BURLANDO DE MI!!  
  
- No me crees – dijo al fin, calmadamente.  
  
-No – dije, para mi sorpresa, con tono seguro.  
  
- Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba...  
  
-Ya puedes dejar de inventar lo que sea, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer..- la verdad no tenía nada que hacer, bueno.., estaba en una cárcel, en Azkaban..., pero ya había perdido el interés en aquella conversación, de hecho, me estaba entrando un sueño terrible..., me senté en un rincón, me acomode, bajé la cabeza y me disponía a dormir cuando...  
  
- De acuerdo – dijo con un gaje de exasperación – me voy pero ten esto en cuenta: si hubieras ido a Slytherin, como toda tu familia deseaba, no hubieras conocido a James Potter, ni a Remus Lupin, ni a Peter Pettigrew, ni a Lily Evans, no hubieras sido el mejor amigo del Potter, no habrías sido el padrino de su boda, no habrías sido el padrino de su hijo, no hubieran querido nombrarte su guardián secreto y TÚ no los habrías traicionado al decirles que usaran a Pettigrew en tu lugar...  
  
- Yo..yo..- dije turbado mientras subía la cabeza, ya se había marchado, como mis dos antiguos visitantes – yo no quería – susurré para mí mismo, deseando que James, Lily y Harry me hubieran estado escuchando en ese momento- lo siento tanto, en serio – y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, lavando mi cara, matando a mi alma, que cada vez más se hacía trizas al pensar en ellos... 


	6. Un gaje de luz en las Tinieblas

6. Un gaje de luz en las tinieblas  
  
- Sirius, Sirius – un voz casi angelical susurraba mi nombre, y una mano se posó en mi mejilla y la acariciaba suavemente, tibia, tan reconfortante como la libertad y tan cálida como la misma esperanza, que casi ya se había extinto en mi ser- Sirius, despierta, vamos, despierta antes de que venga Dereck, tengo que hablar contigo...  
  
Pronto, fui salindo de la oscuridad de mis pensamientos y fui abriendo los ojos lentamente, no tenía casi fuerzas pero me era necesario ver qué era lo que me hablaba tan dulcemente en aquel infierno, tan pronto como empecé a hacerlo comencé a ver una figura que prácticamente irradiaba luz propia, era una mujer bellísima, tan hermosa como los mismos ángeles, su mirada me daba más calor y llenaba aun mas mi ser de algo que sentía que había olvidado hace tiempo, que nunca mas iba a volver a sentir, sus labios eran rojos como un fuego abrumador que deleitaba a quien lo veía, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello negro le resbalaba por los senos, al ver que yo habría los ojos ella esbozó un pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa infantil, inocente...  
  
- Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo apartando su mano de mi mejilla – tengo que hablar con tigo...  
  
Yo no podía decir nada, estaba anonadado por aquella belleza suya, tanta hermosura, su cálida mirada, ella no me odiaba, no me culpaba como todo el resto que habitaba fuera, incluso dentro, me miraba como si estuviera feliz de verme, ME MIRABA COMO SI ME AMASE!!!  
  
-Sirius, necesito que me digas la verdad...-me veía suplicante, como queriendo que yo le dijese exactamente lo que ella quería escuchar, pero, ¿qué quería escuchar ella en ese momento?  
  
-La verdad ya no sirve, la verdad se perdió hace mucho, nadie me quiere escuchar contarla...  
  
-Yo sí quiero escucharte, necesito escucharte, Sirius, no creo en lo que dicen los diarios- estaba llorando, no soportaba que llorase de aquella manera, no, no podía ver a aquellos ojos tristes... -No llores- dije lloroso, esta vez era yo el que tenía la mano en su cara, le limpiaba las lagrimas a aquel rostro perfecto, aquel rostro que no podía soportar ver llorar, al ver mi gesto sonrió tímidamente, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y se hinco a mi lado, sujetó mi mano con una de las suyas y bajó delicadamente la manga de la túnica con la otra, cuando dejó en descubierto la piel blanca de mi antebrazo, sin marca alguna, una pequeña luz se encendió en sus ojos y la sonrisa se hizo más evidente en su rostro y me contagió, yo, sin darme cuenta, esta sonriendo, estaba alegre, por verle tan feliz a ella...  
  
-No tienes la marca- me susurró en murmullo casi inaudible.  
  
-No, claro que no, piensas que hice todo ese teatro con mi familia para ir a besarle los pies a Voldemort – ella se estremeció a la mención de este nombre – pero claro, tu no sabes nada de esto...  
  
-No me recuerdas ¿no es así? – me interrumpió  
  
Aquello me sorprendió ¿yo conocía a tal hermosura en mi vida?, ¿cómo la hubiera podido olvidar?, ¿será acaso otra ilusión?, no eso no puede ser, es demasiado bello para ser obra de los dementores, ellos hacen exactamente lo contrario a esto..., un ruido de pasos interrumpió mis cavilaciones, ella se alejó de mí de un salto, y desenvaino su varita, apuntando al agujero de entrada, con un ligero "bum" apareció en la entrada un hombre con una túnica blanca que le cubría los ojos y se bajó el gorro lentamente hasta dejar ver por completo su cara, dejando ver solamente una expresión de asco al verme postrado en el piso...  
  
"Él sí cree en lo que dicen los diarios"  
  
-Apuntar hacia la entrada no te va a servir de mucho si uno se aparece – le dijo a la mujer que hacía unos instantes había estado sentada junto a mí  
  
-Nosotros somos lo únicos que nos podemos aparecer aquí – respondió ella – si fuera un reo u otra cosa yo estaría a salvo, pero ¿donde está Ema?, ¿no venía contigo?  
  
-Si, pero los dementores se estaban comportando extraño, me mandó aquí mientras ella los repelía, dijo que... – y me volvió a ver de nuevo pon aquella cara de repugnancia con la que me había visto anteriormente, gesto que me pareció muy chistoso, aun no se por que pero me eché a reír maniáticamente, exactamente igual que me había pasado en mi arresto, pero con menos magnitud – dijo que tu ibas a tener mas problemas con este – este comentario solo sirvió para hacer aun más alta mi carcajada.  
  
- Se equivocan los dos, no he tenido ningún problema con Black, soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerlo bajo control...  
  
- Bueno si, ¿podemos acabar con esto ya?, me da repulsión estar aquí...  
  
-Espera a que te apresen y rogarás a los dementores que te meten – le interrumpí  
  
- A qué te refieres Black – dijo el muchacho desconcertado.  
  
- A qué piensas que me refiero – mi voz sonaba como cuando le hablaba, en el colegio, a Snivellus mientras me mofaba de él – vamos!!, usa el sentido común, estoy aquí encerrado por el asesinato de mi mejor amigo y su esposa y además una presunta alianza con Lord Voldemort – los dos aurores de estremecieron cuando dije este nombre- cuando toda mi familia me desconoció por no pensar igual a ellos, si yo estoy aquí cualquiera puede estar, por cierto..., ¿ya investigaron a tu madre?  
  
Pueden llamarlo masoquismo, pueden llamarlo estupidez, no me importa, mi plan había funcionado, lo había enfurecido, y se abalanzaba hacia mí.  
  
- Wingardiwm Leviosa!! – el hombre subió a los aires, quedando así, imposibilitado para atacar.  
  
(NdA: Perdón si el hechizo no se escribe así, pero no tengo el primer libro y no me voy a poner a buscar en los otros cuatro para ver si aun sale)  
  
- Dereck, tranquilízate, acabemos con esto y vamonos – sus ojos estaban llorosos y me lanzó una mirada como pidiéndome que no volviese a hacer algo asì de nuevo, a lo que yo asentí, y bajó a su camarada – pues vamonos ¿no?  
  
Los dos se encaminaron hacia mi mientras el recién llegado desenvainaba la varita y los dos me tomaban de los hombros, en un instante estábamos frente a una gran puerta de madera, la chica saco una gran llave de plata de quién sabe donde y abrió la puerta, "Dereck" me empujó hacia el interior apuntándome con la varita, dentro de la puerta había un gran pasadizo de piedra con puertas fuertemente aseguradas en ambos lados, cuando entró un poco de luz se vio reflejada en un espejo que la llevó a otro y asì sucesivamente hasta que se perdía de vista la profundidad del pasillo (NdA: Como en "La Momia") empezamos a caminar hacia el interior de aquella tumba de piedra, ella habría la marcha, seguida de mí y luego se encontraba su compañero apuntándome amenazadoramente con su varita.  
  
- Aquí está – dijo ella deteniéndose en seco y girando sobre sus talones hacia su lado derecho, sacó otra llave, esta de bronce, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió con dificultad aquella pesada puerta, el hueco en el que me encontraba no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle a aquel lugar, eso era diminuto, no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que había sido mi escondite esas últimas semanas, el piso era de piedra y allí dentro se encontraba unos vestigios de sabanas mugrientas y al otro lado había un cuenco de agua completamente sucia, aquellas condiciones infrahumanas no me incomodaron en lo mas mínimo, por alguna razón ya me había acostumbrado a aquellas circunstancias, ella entró, seguida de mi y cuando se disponía a entrar el último se escuchó un grito de un lugar remoto de aquel lugar interminable.  
  
-Ema – susurro ella – ve tu, yo me termino de encargar de él – le ordenó a Dereck, el cual desapareció con un leve sonido, quedándonos solamente nosotros dos, a solas...  
  
- Nadie màs cree que yo sea inocente ¿no es asì?  
  
-Nadie que se anime a decirlo abiertamente, ni yo misma me animo... - Y Remus, él...  
  
- No lo se, como ya te dije nadie se atreve a decir públicamente lo que piensa acerca de las personas condenadas por ser mortifagos, creo que él piensa que eres culpable, pero no se...  
  
Su frase se ahogó en sus labios, yo me había aproximado a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara y había tomado su mollete con una de mis manos y acariciaba su rostro levemente, mi rostro se acercaba lentamente al suyo...  
  
-Sirius..  
  
Pero de nuevo sus palabras murieron en aquellas llamas rojas, y nuestros labios se encontraron, se juntaron, y un calor reconfortante recorrió todo mi cuerpo, recalentando cada hebra de mi ser, haciéndome amarla, su lengua entró en mi boca y la mía en la suya, y saboree sus labios, aquellos labios carnosos, aquellos labios tibios, las sensación era esotérica, todo aquello que pensé que nunca más volvería a sentir se apoderó de todo mi ser, en aquel momento estábamos conectados, mi mano resbaló a su nuca y la otra tocó su hombro y corrió por su espalda hasta caer en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos e juntaran en un abraso y ella colocó aquellas manos suyas en mi frío rostro, haciéndome temblar levemente, y sentí aquellos labios suyos, aquellos labios carnosos, aquellos labios tibios, aquellos labios que ya habían sido míos una vez en el pasado, aquellos labios que me habían amado hace tanto tiempo atrás, aquellos labios que aun me amaban y la recordé, la recordé como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro y una luz se apoderó de mi, aquella tiniebla abrumadora que se había estado apoderando de mí desde que había visto la casa e Pettigrew intacta hasta ese instante desapareció y yo brillaba, como ella aquella misma mañana, como yo mismo hace tanto tiempo atrás.  
  
Separé levemente su boca de la mía, nuestros cuerpos y caras aun se tocaban pero nuestras bocas estaban separadas por un pequeño espacio...  
  
-Serena...- susurré, y pude advertir que ella sonreía, y yo también, me dio un breve beso en la boca y luego se separó de nuevo. El sonido de una puerta siendo azotada fuertemente rompió el dulce silencio, haciendo que los dos nos sobresaltáramos y apartáramos bruscamente, me di cuenta de que habíamos quedado a oscuras, seguramente la puerta principal se había cerrado.  
  
- Pero que...  
  
No terminó de decir la frase, solamente salió lo más rápido que pudo de la pequeña celda, cuando estuvo afuera miró hacia donde se localizaba la entrada y profirió un leve gritó, al Serena dar un paso para atrás se tropezó con algo que no alcancé a ver, y su varita salió volando, vi un dementor que se acercaba por detrás de ella y la capa de otro al frente, no sé por qué tardé tanto tiempo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice y estuve apunto de salir la puerta se me cerró en la cara, tarándome hacia atrás, me reincorpore rápidamente y me lancé hacia la puerta recién cerrada, la golpee, me lancé hacia ella, pero no la logré mover en absoluto...  
  
-Aléjense, soy una aurora, váyanse de aquí!!!- se escuchaba desde el oro lado – Noo..!!  
  
El grito se ahogo rápidamente, sustituido por un silencio espectral, yo dejé de batallar por unos momento contra la muralla, se escuchaba, mejor dicho, se sentía un movimiento en el espeso aire, como de succión, el frío me volvía a robar mi alma...  
  
- NOO..!!!- gritaba yo, una gran agitación y una frustración inmensa se apoderaban de mi, no podía ser, yo volví a mi lucha contra aquel montón de madera que me separaba de lo que estaba sucediendo...  
  
Se escucharon dos pares de pies corriendo a toda prisa en dirección a nosotros...  
  
-Expecto Patronus!!! – gritó la voz de un joven  
  
Se escucharon los precipitados pasos detenerse en seco frente a la puerta  
  
-No – una voz femenina desconocida lloraba, y yo la acompañaba silenciosamente.  
  
- La besó...- confirmó Dereck – el maldito dementor la besó  
  
Al escuchar esta sentencia me desplomé en el suelo, yo sabía que era exactamente lo que había hecho el dementor, le había robado el alma, y yo no había podido hacer nada, le habían robado aquella luz que ella me había concedido por unos momentos, yo estaba tirado en el suelo, con mis rodillas tocando mi pecho, y mis brazos cubriendo mi cara, y las lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que brotaba de mis extremidades y manchaban mi cara, esta llorando como un bebe, estaba llorando intentándome aferrarme a algo que ya no existía para mí, el amor...  
  
James y Lily habían muerto por mi culpa, Petter era un traidor a quien yo debía eliminar, Remus pensaba que yo era culpable, y Serena..., Serena, la única persona que me había creído, estaba allí postrada..., peor que muerta...  
  
-Te lo dije – dijo una voz igual a la mía a mis espaldas en un tono burlón – eres un asesino... 


	7. El Halcon

7. El Halcón

Aquella luz que se había apoderado de mi, aquel calor que me había inundado, aquella esperanza que me cubría, aquel ardor que era el amor, aquello que solo se siente a lo que llamamos libertad...todos y cada uno de ellos se había esfumado en segundos...todos me habían abandonado..es mas.. no los recordaba como si los hubiera vivido alguna vez, es mas, no los recordaba, eran como el recuerdo borroso de lo que alguien alguna vez te contó que había escuchado hablar de alguien que lo leyó en un libro de historia...

Yo ya no recordaba los campos verdes, no sabia a que sabia la comida, no lograba dibujar en mi mente los hermosos paisajes de los terrenos de Hogwarts ( NdA: Los muertos no demandan verdad Tolkien?) donde había sido tan feliz cuando era joven..si donde había sido tan feliz, aunque no lo recordara, pero ¿de que diablos era lo que hablaba?

"Yo era un halcón,

un halcón en una jaula,

intentando recordar que era volar en los campos libre,

sentir el viento en mis plumas, rozar mis alas,

saber que era el roció,

la humedad del ambiente, la humedad del aire,

que era jugar entre los árboles, soñar, amar, ser libre,

libre...yo alguna vez fui libre, me repetía.

Antes me contentaba con tener al menos la luz entre mis rejas,

ahora no podía ver esa luz,

ahora solo veía las sombras que producían los barrotes sobre mi,

yo alguna vez fui libre, me repetía,

pero.... ¿por que me sentía tan lejos de todo lo que tuve?,

¿por que estaba tan solo?,

¿por que me pasaba noches enteras soñando

en que estaría haciendo sin estuviera allá?

No...yo era libre, me repetía,

yo volé en los campos libres,

yo ame

yo fui amado

yo jugué entre los árboles

yo sentí el roció en mi cara

yo fui feliz

YO FUI LIBRE!

Pero entonces...

¿por qué no recordaba el sabor de la vida?

¿por qué no recordaba lo feliz que era ser libre?

¿por qué no sabia que se sentía ser amado?

¿por qué no recordaba que era el roció?

¿por qué no recordaba como olían las rosas?

¿por qué no recordaba el frió de lago?

¿por qué no recordaba el susurro de las nubes?

POR QUE NO PODIA SENTIR EL AIRE EN MI FAZ!

No...yo era libre, me repetía,

yo volé en los campos libres,

yo ame

yo fui amado

yo jugué entre los árboles

yo sentí el roció en mi cara

yo fui feliz

YO FUI LIBRE!

Pero..no lo podía recordar,

No podía recordar hace cuanto estaba encerrado

No podía recordar cuando fui capturado

No podía recordar como era sentir

Yo solo estaba solo

Estaba vacío

Ya no sentía,

No sentía nada...

No...yo era libre, me repetía,

yo volé en los campos libres,

yo ame

yo fui amado

yo jugué entre los árboles

yo sentí el roció en mi cara

yo fui feliz

YO FUI LIBRE!

Mas allá de mi jaula, mas allá de donde me permitían ver, mas allá de los limites de mi celda, mas allá de donde llegaba mi prisión, abajo, por donde debía estar el infierno, había un letrero que rezaba:

"Criado en Cautiverio"

Buffy Ane éntense con esto un rato...si quieren matarme por que es muy corto o por que no tiene nada que ver con HP..pues dejen revew...de todos modos..me pareció que encajaba perfecto con la trama....


	8. Cualquier cosa menos desistir

8. Lo que sea menos desistir

- Que quieres?! – conteste con agresividad

Estaba en una esquina de la pequeña celda, con las piernas pegando al pecho, la cabeza gacha y las manos cubriéndola, la sangre me brotaba de las heridas que me había hecho golpeando la puerta, el sudor se combinaba con ella haciendo que me ardiera, pero ¿qué mas daba?, a quien le importaba yo en ese momento?, a nadie era la respuesta, a nadie, mi mejor amigo estaba muerto, por mi culpa directa o indirectamente, el único amigo que me quedaba en el mundo pensaba que yo era un traidor que había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo solo para complacer al inútil de Voldemort, como todos los perros falderos de mi familia, solo esperaba que ellos también se estuvieran pudriendo en Azkaban...

- Que arisco que despertaste hoy – de nuevo, mi antiguo visitante, yo mismo, o imaginación..¿y que?, ahí estaba, mirándome arrogante, con ropa de gala, todo lo que hubiera querido mi familia que fuera, aquel ser me repugnaba, me daba asco verlo...

No respondí a aquel comentario ¿con que iba a responder a algo que no existía?, eché la cabeza para atrás, ya no lloraba, os preguntareis por que ya no lloraba, por que no habría de llorar por mi mejor amigo?, por que no habría de llorar por Lily o por Harry?, por que no habría de llorar por Serena?, la respuesta era simple...ya no podía, no podía llorar mas, estaba cansado de hacerlo, no quería llorar, ya nada importaba realmente, cualquier cosa que me hubiera pasado o que me fuera a pasar no iba a trascender en lo mas mínimo en mi, si seguía sintiendo tanto como la había estado haciendo me volvería loco, si no era que ya lo estaba, la verdad ya no sentía las cosas, estaba frío..¿y que?

Un grito desesperado surcó el lugar, no era yo, pero hizo que temblara algo en mi, ¿acaso podría ser temor?, ¿temor de que?, acaso no había experimentado todo lo que había podido temer en mi vida?

Por que así era, nunca le había temido a algo mas que el hecho de sentirme impotente, y así era, era impotente de hacer que todo el mundo supiera que era inocente, era impotente de denunciar a ese traidor desgraciado que vendió a los que nos llamábamos sus amigos, esa traición me había dolido mucho menos de lo que sentía ahora al verme inhabilitado de llevar acabo mi venganza, la venganza por James, la venganza por Lily, aquello me quemaba el pecho, me ardía por dentro, era capaz de utilizar hasta las fueras que no tenía para llevar esa venganza a su terminación, pero.., en realidad, no era tanto por el sujeto ni por la traición...entonces..¿por qué era?

Daba lo mismo..de todos modos ¿qué podía hacer yo si estaba encerrado allí?, estaba imposibilitado de defenderme, de llevar mi venganza a cabo, de cuidar a mi ahijado, entonces ¿qué era yo?, en realidad ya no era nada, absolutamente nada, nunca fui un Black, ya no era aquel rebelde que hacia travesuras con sus amigos, es mas, ¡NI SIQUIERA TENIA AMIGOS!, nadie me iba a recordar como mas que un asesino que vendió a sus amigos al tal "lord" tenebroso, sin importar cual fuera la verdad, sin importar lo que yo pudiera decir, sin importar que yo me encontrara allí.., entonces ¿cuál era el objeto de seguir luchando?, ¿por qué me intentaba mantener vivo?, ¿por qué seguía luchando por mantener latente una luz que ya no existía para mi?, ¿por que seguir luchando si ya todo estaba perdido?

Por nada, ya todo había terminado, todo, completamente todo había terminado, la batalla había derribado la puerta y yo ni siquiera estaba preparado, y un puñal me había herido (NdA: ¬ ¬ por la espalda) y ahora estaba tirado en el campo de los caídos, en el agujero de los deshonrados, estaba echado moribundo, pero no me importaba, estaba allí, con el agua salpicándome de barro, pero ya nada importaba mas...

- Eres patético – exclamó de repente aquel ser que se paresia tanto a mi, aquel ser que podía haber sido mi replica exacta, hasta paresia que estaba enfadado, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír..,no se por que – no puedo creer que estés pensando eso, en rendirte..MERLÍN..!

- Y que si me estoy dando al fin por vencido! – le interrumpí bruscamente – ¡acaso ese no es tu trabajo!, ¡hacer que me avergüence de mi mismo!, ¡acaso no es lo que quieres! ¡que al fin me de cuenta de lo estúpido que fui!

- Mira idiota! – el chico me sujetó del cuello de la túnica y me levantó hasta que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo – Puede que fueras tan imbesil para rechazar la gran familia que tenias, que fueras tan estúpido para creer que el nivel de la sangre no tuviera relevancia, puede que fueses tan tarado para rechazar muchas cosas que se te proporcionaban tan fácilmente..pero nunca..NUNCA fuiste tan idiota como para darte por vencido...

Me miraba con aquel fulgor en sus ojos, con aquella luz que centelleaba, aquella luz de irresistible independencia y decisión, aquella llama interna que yo había poseído y que ya casi se había esfumado por completo, aquella luz que me había hecho brillar aunque todas las circunstancias hubieron estado en mi contra, sus ojos, mis ojos, eran como dos pequeñas flamas que daban esperanza, que daban valor, que daban alguna oportunidad en aquel lugar...

Aquella arrogancia tuya – prosiguió - era lo único que te daba empuje, para cualquier cosa, saliste adelante meramente por esa manía tuya de ser tan arrogante y testarudo, y ahora, has de deshacerte de lo único tuyo que valía la pena...

Él se proponía seguir, yo estaba apunto de echarme a llorar por aquel fulgor en su mirada, aquel fulgor que me había pertenecido, me perforaba el alma, y no lo podría soportar durante mucho tiempo mas, en aquel momento se abrió la puerta y él me soltó para luego desaparecer, yo no estaba preparado para que me soltara, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo mis piernas no reaccionaron y caí al piso golpeándome la cabeza con la pared, pero, más allá del dolor que el golpe pudiera haber proporcionar a mi cabeza, un frió punzante se apoderó de mi, sentía como agujas intentando salir precipitadamente en mi pecho mientras otras intentaban entrar.., después de eso...no hubo nada mas, tan solo oscuridad..pura oscuridad..el miedo mismo...

Buffy Ane Summers

Hola!

Espero que este cap les halla gustado, y decirles que después de este no creo que vallan a haber muchos caps mas, verán creo que dentro de un par de capis lo voy a fugar de Azkaban (Buffy profiere una risa patentizada para mortifagos, acto seguido aparece el abogado de los derechos de autor de Tito Voldi) Ejem..bueno, después de pagarle la suma adecuada al abogado por la utilización de la risa psicópata asesina Nº 33 de Lord Voldemort creo que puedo proseguir, creo que voy a continuar con otro fic de postAzkaban y preHarry.., me avisan si quieren que así sea...


	9. Monologo se lo que fue un hombre

9. Monologo de lo que fue un hombre

_"Si la verdad esta encerrada entre rejas sin ser escuchada mientras q la traición vaga por aquel mundo sin fin en el que muchos caminan, si la muerte y la mentira son pan de cada día, la única luz que existiría estaría entre los barrotes convirtiéndose en la inmundancia del mundo entero"_

**P. Viquez**

"Si me preguntan si estoy loco, en realidad ¿cómo le podría responder?, si no he podido ver a una sola alma humana en meses ¿cómo quieren que califique mi demencia?, mi muerte sería una felicidad para la humanidad, si no les he podido decir la verdad en años ¿cuales serian las posibilidades de que me la crean ahora?, no me dejaron defenderme, no me dejaron hacer nada para explicarles la verdad, solo me tiraron a este inmundo nido de ratas, y ¿para que?, la respuesta es simple, para que esa maldita rata traidora pudiera salirse con la suya, traicionándonos a nosotros que lo protegimos, cambiándonos por un maldito demente que fue vencido por un niño que ni siquiera tenía un año de edad "Oh si...que "gran" señor"

"Una risa amarga cruzó la celda, sobresaltándome un poco, eso fue hasta que me di cuenta que era la mía propia, hacia tanto que no escuchaba mi propia risa, que solo hablaba conmigo mismo en mi mente, ahora extrañaba mis "alucinaciones" extrañaba todo lo que paresia aunque sea vagamente humano, ahora ni siquiera yo mismo era humano, me había dado cuenta varios meses atrás la manera perfecta de que aquellas malditas criaturas ya no me hicieran tanto daño, fui estúpido en tardar tanto, pare ahora, en esta forma animal ya no me afectan tanto, y eso es lo peor de todo, ni siquiera tengo la voluntad para volverme humano de nuevo y librarme de este martirio, de dejar de derrochar lagrimas es vano, ¿ya para que me sirven?; esa maldita rata estaba suelta y absuelta de cualquier cargo ¿no?, James ya esta muerto ¿no?, Lily estaba muerto ¿no?, pero yo sabía exactamente la razón por la que no me transformaba y dejaba a los bastados de mis carceleros matarme de una buena vez por todas, sabia que era lo único que me unía a la vida, quien mantenía firme mi hilo plateado de vida con sus pequeñas manitas, era hasta ridículo que algo tan pequeño fuera tan capaz de hacerme enfrentar todos mis temores, en realidad él era lo único que me quedaba ¿qué querían que hiciera?, ¿qué dejase de pensar en mi pequeño ahijado y me amargara la vida eternamente?, pues no, no pude, aunque me lo propuse no pude, él era lo único que me quedaba en la vida, y en aquel momento no sabia que era de su suerte, mi casi hermano había depositado toda su confianza en mi en momentos de peligro, me había encargado a mi una de las cosas que era mas importantes en su vida, me había dejado a cargo de Harry sin dudarlo ni un instante y yo le había fallado por completo, no solamente matándolo a el, si no también dejando a su hijo en un futuro incierto, jamás podré devolver a mi amigo a la vida, jamás podré devolver los años, en realidad tampoco podría salir de aquel lugar jamás, y esa era la palabra clave "Jamás", ¿hasta cuando dura jamás en la cueva de un ermitaño? ¿hasta cuando dura jamás en un infierno congelado, una eternidad o simplemente para siempre? ¿quebraría aquella inútil prisión de jamases con un solo golpe? ¿ tendría que utilizar mi voluntad para salir de allí? , por que en realidad ya estaba agotado de hacer nada, todo aquello era demasiado cansado, hasta el pensar se me hacia una labor muy difícil, sol por que era tan fácil no ser nada, era tan cómodo seguir sin sentir nada que hasta aquel infierno paresia acogedor cuando morías por dentro poco a poco."

"La real fealdad de este lugar no son las paredes húmedas ni el frío de las noches de invierno, es el hecho de quedarse tan es uno mismo, por que eso es lo que hacen los dementores, hacen que te vallas desmoronando por dentro, te roban tan lenta y sutilmente tus fuerzas que ni siquiera te das cuenta, y cuando te percatas del asunto estas tirado sobre el piso de piedra fría queriendo tener la fuerza necesaria para matarte a ti mismo, pero no...ellos quieren acabar contigo, pero no lo harán cuando estés absolutamente absorto en ver como haces para asfixiarte a ti mismo, no, no son tan gentiles de hacerte aquel sublime y placentero trabajo, claro que no, ellos esperan, y esperan, podrían esperar años simplemente para que en tu alma se asome una pequeña lucecita de esperanza, esperan a que lo que absorben de ti sea tan dulce como la misma vida, hacen que todo lo que fue tuyo, lo único que fue tuyo realmente se vuelva sagrado de nuevo para arrebatártelo, los dementores son criaturas muertas por dentro, criaturas rastreras y muertas por dentro, esa es la razón por la que necesitan sorber el alma de los humanos, por que nosotros si podemos sentir, podemos amar y ser felices, pero también podemos sentir dolor y miedo, y eso les encanta, aman vernos sufrir y saciar su sed, poder hacernos sufrir tanto hasta hacer que nuestra alma muera y ellos poderla absorber."

"Pero ellos no me arrebataran lo único que me queda, aquel chico que ya debe tener que.. ¿doce años? ¿trece?, el tiempo pasa rápido y para mi a sido lo mismo, pero saldré de aquí, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, tal vez ni siquiera dentro de un año, pero lo haré, por que no exhalaré mi último suspiro en la inmundancia de este lugar, lo haré luchando, si luchando, así lo acordamos James y yo hace mucho tiempo, Remus se burlo de nosotros por querer morir de aquella manera pues así perderíamos la lucha y nuestro honor se iría al demonio, pero en realidad sabíamos muy bien que así nuestro recuerdo quedaría pasmado para siempre en la memoria de muchos, James ya había cumplido con su parte, y su recuerdo no se perdería nunca, y yo lo sabia, pero yo no iba a morir en ese lugar, iba a salir, iba a contarle a la única persona que valía la pena la verdad o por lo menos moriría en el intent..."

Una risa cargada de amargura y dolor se alzaba por el lugar, y esa vez yo estaba seguro de que no era la mía, aquella risa no tenia aquel tono raspado que había adoptado la mía, era una voz que yo ya conocía pero que nunca había escuchado riéndose de esa manera, extrañaba aquella voz, aunque en realidad extrañaba cualquiera, pero esa risa tenia un sentido algo desquiciado, pero insisto, aquella voz jamás se había reído antes así en mi presencia, y dudo que en la presencia de alguien mas...

Poco a poco fui reuniendo el valor para abrir los ojos y tan pronto lo hice los tuve que cerrar, jamás lo hubiera esperado a él aquí, a él que ahora debía odiarme, pero allí estaba, parado frente a mi un hombre al que recordaba cabizbajo, pero que allí estaba, frente a mi de pie, erguido como un ángel oscuro que cuida las puertas del infierno, su risa había cesado y ahora me miraba expresándome en sus ojos algo mas que odio, y ese algo era un dolor tan profundo que era inexpresable en palabras, y allí estaba él, juzgándome y ahora se había presentado como todos mis antiguos visitantes a expresarme lo que él sentía.

Ahí estaba, esta vez mi visita era nada mas y nada menos que mi antiguo amigo Remus J. Lupin....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soy yo o se me esta empezando a parecer a "Un Cuento de Navidad"?

Muejajaja! Soy el fantasma del futuro REMUS!....X P..vale vale, ya me dejo de babosadas, pero si se me esta pareciendo un poco

Bueno, el próximo capitulo va dedicado a serendiply por que, además de que ella me lo pidió , ¬ ¬ es la única que da señales de vida...si, si ya se que yo tampoco doy muchas pero ¡UN PAR DE REVEWS ME ALENTARIAN ALGO! ¬ ¬ vamos que no se les va a caer el dedo, espero que este capítulo les halla gustado

Buffy Ane Summers

Pst: El otro cap va a estar para diciembre, que ya entro en finales y voy a andar ocupada


	10. esperanza en miel

10. El frío despertar en ojos miel

Podría jurarlo sobre mi propia tumba, ese No era Remus, pero aun así era él mismo, su perfil erguido entre la oscuridad y sus ojos mirándome con un odio irrefrenable, sus ropas oscuras y su cabello castaño se mecían con el aire frío que llenaba mi celda desde hacía años, jamás lo había visto así, por eso podría haber jurado q no era él, pero...a pesar de todo su aislamiento para conmigo aun era él, era él y estaba muy resentido, como me esperaba que lo estuviera, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente su mirada fría y furiosa me calló.

- No vine a conversar – dijo en un tono brusco y frío que jamás nadie le hubiera podido escuchar pronunciar – vine solamente a que me escucharas, no necesito escuchar nada que venga de ti en este momento

Lo mire a los ojos, no lo pude soportar, tenia que ver de nuevo esos ojos miel que daban consuelo a cualquiera, aquellos ojos miel cálidos, pero no los encontré, al contrario, no solo no encontré consuelo, sino que me perturbé aun mas al mirarlos, su antes cálida y acogedora mirada se había convertido para mí en la representación misma del odio y del rencor pero, aun mas allá de todo aquello, se veía un gran dolor, un gran y antiguo dolor se veía en ellos, volví a abrir la boca pero de nuevo su mirada me calló de golpe.

- El Ministro vendrá hoy, con él es casi seguro que traiga un ejemplar de _El Profeta, _encontrarás algo muy interesante en primera plana, algo que te parecerá bastante _familiar –_ hizo un gran énfasis en esta última palabra – por lo que veo ya descubriste como hacer que los dementores no te perciban – hizo una pausa y rió amargamente por lo bajo – cuando planeamos esto nunca pensamos usarlo para estas cosas ¿no es así? – volteó un poco su cabeza y esta vez fue él el que necesitaba mi mirada y esta vez sus ojos brillaban y una lagrima calló de ellos – de cualquier manera – dijo recuperando su antigua postura – cuando veas ese diario lo entenderás todo y será mas fácil para ti llevar el plan a cabo, solo recuerda a todas las personas que ha traicionado y piensa que le tienes que decir la verdad a Harry, que él se merece saberla, si quieres después me buscas, pero recuerda que la venganza es el primer punto en la lista

- Remus...- empecé yo levantándome

- Calla Sirius – dijo dándome la espalda y mirando hacia la puerta – recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, no gastes tiempo conmigo, luego tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo..., cuando salgas de aquí...

Aquel espectro desapareció en el presiso instante en que se abrió la puerta de mi celda y Cornelius Fudge entró por ella y, efectivamente, llevaba un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ en sus manos, inmediatamente después entraron dos aurores como guardaespaldas.

- Sirius Black eh de suponer – dujo el hombre con un gaje de asco al verme y ¿por qué no iba a ser así?

- A quien mas esperaba encontrar? – me miro algo extraño, pero no pude identificar lo que significó, cuando ya se disponía a irse agregué – Señor Ministro

- Si? – dijo volviéndose algo desconfiadamente

- ¿Me permitiría su ejemplar del periódico? – dije esbozando una leve sonrisa, pero él agarró un poco mas su ejemplar mirándome algo desconcertado – es que extraño los crucigramas que trae, usted debe imaginarse que después de doce años uno empieza a extrañar ciertos detalles del la vida cotidiana

El ministro, aun desconcertado, me pasó el periódico, y allí, en la primera plana estaba como burlándose de mi desde el mismo Egipto, esa maldita rata desgraciada, sobre el hombro de un chico, pero...¡MALDITO SEAS PETTEGREW NO CREAS QUE ME HE OLVIDADO DE TI!

Bueno, el resto del relato he de suponer que ustedes ya lo sabrán, como escapé de allí pasando entre los dementores con mi forma animal, supongo que sabrán que escape de aquella maldita y endemoniada isla nadando y llegué a tierra firme vivo, solo Merlín sabe como, he de admitir que me sorprendí hasta a mi mismo con aquella hazaña, sabia que mi voluntad era fuerte, pero nunca lo fue tanto.

Lo acepto, cuando me encontré con Harry en la casa de los grito estaba algo desquiciado ¿no lo estarían ustedes?, la última vez que lo había visto estaba envuelto en mantas y lo llevaba Hagrid, aquel bulto pudo haberle cabido en la palma de la mano, pero ahora, doce años depuse era el vivo retrato de su padre, aquel hombre al que yo le había fallado, ahora daría mi propia vida para salvar a mi ahijado, doce años pasé en aquella maldita cárcel, revivir aquellos recuerdos ha echo que reviva dolores que había intentado olvidar, doce años pase pensando en mi ahijado y en la vida perdida de mi mejor amigo, y ahora debo concentrarme en saldar deudas, protegiendo a Harry con mi vida...me estoy poniendo algo sentimental ¿no?

Lo siento, todo esto lo ha ocasionado un boggart hace un par de noches, me hizo ver la realidad de un golpe...Y NI SIQUIERA ERA MI PROPIO BOGGART!, estoy aquí, recluso en la casa que jure nunca volver a pisar, han pasado casi quince años desde la muerte de James y Lily, casi quince años desde la caída del Lord Oscuro y pronto se cumplirían dos desde que se realzó y hace tres noches vi lo que podría significar el fin de todo, o por lo menos mi fin, pues ese muchacho es lo único que me mantuvo en pie y vivo durante tanto tiempo, él fue lo único que mantuvo mi cordura, o por lo menos la poca cordura que mantube.

Algunos ya sabrán de a que incidente me estoy refiriendo, a los que no pues les comentaré que fue el sucedido después de la fiesta de prefectos de Ron y Hermione, Molly subió a sacar un boggart de un armario de la casa, ya sabrán el incidente, pero no podrían saber que efecto causó en mi, ver allí tendido a Harry, muerto, pero claro, fue un boggart, pero me ha caído el alma a los pies al verlo, lo acepto, ya parezco padre pero... ¿qué quieren que haga?

Pero bueno, ya me salí del tema por mucho, y a menos que me vuelvan a llevar a Azkaban aquí se acaba la historia, como todo empezó y transcurrió _Doce Años Atrás_

Wenas!

Ok. Hasta aquí llego...declaro a este fic **COMPLETO**, mi primer fic terminado, terminó en un diez perfecto, espero que les halla gustado, y que por lo menos en una cuenta este aparezca en Favoritos, lo acepto, este es el fic que mas me gusta de los que he escrito, me despido por ultima vez en Doce Años Atrás

Buffy Ane Summers

Pst: Es el ultimo cap, no sean malvados y dejen revews


End file.
